gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Raise Your Glass
Für die Version von Will und April in der Episode 100 siehe Raise Your Glass (Staffel Fünf) Raise Your Glass ist ein Song aus der sechzehnten Folge der zweiten Staffel, Unsere eigenen Songs, und wird von Blaine mit den Dalton Academy Warblers bei den Regionals gesungen. Das Original stammt von P!nk aus ihrem sechsten Album "Greatest Hits... So Far!!!" aus dem Jahr 2010. Charts Lyrics Blaine (mit den Warblers): Right right, turn off the lights We gonna lose our minds tonight (What's the dealio?) I love when it's all too much 5 AM turn the radio up (Where's the rock and roll?) Party crasher, Penny snatcha' Call me up if you are gangsta' Don't be fancy Just get dancy Why so serious? Blaine mit den Warblers: So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never be, never be Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks Won't you come on, and come on, and Raise your glass! Just come on and come and Raise your glass! Blaine (mit den Warblers): Slam slam oh hot damn What part of party don't you understand? (Wish you'd just freak out) Can't stop coming in hot I should be locked up right on the spot (It's so on right now) Party crasher, panty snatcha' Call me up if you a gangsta' Don't be fancy Just get dancy Why so serious? Blaine mit den Warblers: So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never be, never be Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks Won't you come on, and come on, and Raise your glass! Just come on and come and Raise your glass! Just come on and come on and Raise your glass! Just come on and come and Raise your glass! Blaine: My glass is empty... That sucks! So if you're too school for cool And you're treated like a fool (The Warblers: Like a fool) You could choose to let it go (The Warblers: Let it go) We can always, we can always Party on our own... Blaine mit den Warblers: So raise your So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never be, never be Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never be never be! Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks Won't you come on! and come on! and Raise your glass! Just come on and come and Raise your glass! Won't you come on! and come on! and Raise your glass! For me Just come on and come and Raise your glass! Blaine: ...for me. Trivia *Der Song wurde im Finale von The Glee Project, "Glee-ality", von den letzten vier (Samuel Larsen, Damian McGinty, Alex Newell und Lindsay Pearce) zusammen mit den Ausgeschiedenen performt. *Er wurde ebenfalls auf dem Glee Live Konzert 2011 und in der "Today Show" performt. Fehler *Gleich nach dem ersten Chorus, hält Blaine beide Hände hoch. In der nächsten Einstellung, wenn er "So if you're too school for cool" singt, hält er nur eine Hand hoch. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs Dalton Academy Warblers Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Regionals